<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off to The Races by JellybeanJones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353659">Off to The Races</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanJones/pseuds/JellybeanJones'>JellybeanJones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Misogyny, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanJones/pseuds/JellybeanJones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Se state cercando di sedurmi per convincermi a venire a letto con voi mi dispiace comunicarvi che dovrete impegnarvi di più.-"</p>
<p>Una ragazza che portava con sé il Mar Mediterraneo ovunque andasse si mise in affari con un uomo il cui cuore era rimasto nelle trincee.<br/>E fu pianto e stridor di denti.</p>
<p>1920-Stagione 1/2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ada Shelby/Freddie Thorne, John Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Get to Know Them-Casting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ciao a tutti!<br/>Ho visto che non ci sono molte storie in italiano su questo sito ma ho deciso comunque di tentare la fortuna e condividere qui questa fanfiction.<br/>Inizio con il dire che, come ho indicato, si tratteranno temi forti, con rimandi alla guerra, ai traumi post-trincea e ci saranno descrizioni grafiche di violenza e ferite. Leggete dunque a vostro rischio e pericolo!<br/>Nonostante questo, aspettatevi una storia in cui le relazioni si costruiranno moooooolto lentamente, e comunque cercherò di essere il più realistica possibile, per quanto tutto ciò sia frutto di fantasia.<br/>Non posseggo nessuno di questi personaggi, fatta eccezione per quelli nati dalla mia mente malata.<br/>Buona lettura!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <em>MARIA RUGGERO</em>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"E tu Tommy? Tu hai paura di me?"</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Million Dollar Man ~ <span class="u">Lana del Rey</span></p>
<p>
  <em>sono acqua</em>
  <br/>
  <em>tenera abbastanza </em>
  <br/>
  <em>da offrire vita</em>
  <br/>
  <em>tenace abbastanza </em>
  <br/>
  <em>da annegarla</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>THOMAS (TOMMY) SHELBY</em>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Ti sto implorando, Maria. Ed io non imploro mai."</em>
</p>
<p>Play with Fire ~ <span class="u">Sam Tinnesz</span></p>
<p>
  <em>so che </em>
  <br/>
  <em>dovrei crollare</em>
  <br/>
  <em>per ben altri motivi</em>
  <br/>
  <em>ma l'hai vista </em>
  <br/>
  <em>quella ragazza mette</em>
  <br/>
  <em>in ginocchio il sole</em>
  <br/>
  <em>ogni sera</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GIOVANNA LOMMANO</em>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>
  <em>"Sarò sempre dalla tua parte."</em>
</p>
<p>Pillowtalk ~ <span class="u">ZAYN</span></p>
<p>
  <em>la mia lingua sa di aspro</em>
  <br/>
  <em>dalla fame della</em>
  <br/>
  <em>nostalgia di te</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ANGELA RUGGERO</em>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>
  <em>"Il mondo è solo una sfumatura di grigio."</em>
</p>
<p>You don't own me ~ <span class="u">Grace</span></p>
<p>
  <em>rassegnati a meritare ben altro</em>
  <br/>
  <em>che un amore doloroso</em>
  <br/>
  <em>la vita va avanti</em>
  <br/>
  <em>la cosa più salutare </em>
  <br/>
  <em>per il tuo cuore è</em>
  <br/>
  <em>andare avanti con lei</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MASSIMO LOMBARDO</em>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>
  <em>"Ti ho dato tutto di me, anche il più piccolo atomo. Ma tu avevi occhi solo per lui."</em>
</p>
<p>Look What you Made me Do ~ <span class="u">Taylor Swift</span></p>
<p>
  <em>devi aver capito</em>
  <br/>
  <em>di esserti sbagliato </em>
  <br/>
  <em>quando le tue dita</em>
  <br/>
  <em>tuffate in me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>hanno cercato miele che</em>
  <br/>
  <em>non veniva per te</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JOHN SHELBY</em>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>
  <em>"Lo sai che ho una passione per ciò che è irraggiungibile."</em>
</p>
<p>I Warned Myself ~ Charlie Puth</p>
<p>
  <em>la cosa che preferisco di te è l'odore</em>
  <br/>
  <em>sai di</em>
  <br/>
  <em>terra</em>
  <br/>
  <em>erbe</em>
  <br/>
  <em>giardini</em>
  <br/>
  <em>un po' più</em>
  <br/>
  <em>umano di noialtri</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TERESA SCAMPIGLI</em>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Ho aperto gli occhi e ho trovato un angelo a guardarmi."</em>
</p>
<p>Crazy in Love ~ Beyoncé</p>
<p>
  <em>ci vuol garbo</em>
  <br/>
  <em>per restar cortesi</em>
  <br/>
  <em>in situazioni maligne</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CARMELLA ROSE <br/>as</p>
<p>
  <em>Maria Ruggero</em>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><br/><br/><br/>CILLIAN MURPHY<br/>as</p>
<p>
  <em>Thomas (Tommy) Shelby</em>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><br/><br/><br/>MERISIEL IRÜM <br/>as</p>
<p>
  <em>Giovanna Lommano</em>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><br/><br/><br/>JOSIE CANSECO<br/>as</p>
<p>
  <em>Angela Ruggero</em>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><br/><br/><br/>JOE COLE<br/>as</p>
<p>
  <em>John Shelby</em>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><br/><br/><br/>90s BRAD PITT<br/>as</p>
<p>
  <em>Massimo Lommano</em>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p><br/><br/><br/>MICHELLE DOCKERY <br/>as</p>
<p>
  <em>Teresa Scampigli</em>
</p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>ALSO STARRING</strong>
</p>
<p>•Helen McCrory as Polly Gray</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•Paul Anderson as Arthur Shelby</p>
<p><br/>•Sophie Rundle as Ada Shelby</p>
<p><br/>•Sam Claflin as Giuseppe Lombardo</p>
<p><br/>•Allen Leech as Lorenzo Marzano</p>
<p><br/>•Annabelle Wallis as Grace Burgess</p>
<p><br/>•Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Domenico Lombardo</p>
<p><br/>•Hugh Grant as Francesco Greco</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitolo Uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Bianco e azzurro sei<br/>Con le isole che stanno lì<br/>Le rocce e il mare<br/>Coi gabbiani<br/>Mediterraneo da vedere<br/>Con le arance<br/>Mediterraneo da mangiare<br/>La montagna là<br/>E la strada che piano vien giù<br/>Tra i pini e il sole<br/>Un paese<br/>Mediterraneo da scoprire<br/>Con le chiese<br/>Mediterraneo da pregare"<br/>-Mediterraneo, Mango</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>Small Heat, Birmingham; 1920</em>
</p><p>-Ragazze, so che è la seconda volta questa settimana, ma potreste occuparvi del mio bucato?-</p><p>Gli occhioni da cerbiatto di Teresa si fissarono in quelli di Maria e Giovanna, mentre la ragazza spingeva in fuori il labbro inferiore. <br/>Le due <em>caruse </em>sapevano bene cos'era ad impedire a Teresa di trascorrere un paio d'ore a pulire i panni al lavatoio del quartiere: Lorenzo stava appoggiato ad un muro poco distante da loro, la giacca beige aperta su una camicia immacolata, una sigaretta a penzoloni tra le labbra e il solito luccichio malizioso che non significava mai nulla di buono.</p><p>-Sai bene che quello porta solo guai.-, la avvertì Giovanna, prendendo comunque il canestro di vimini dalle mani della giovane.</p><p>-Parlate così solo perché non siete mai state <em>'nnamurate</em>. Lui ci tiene veramente a me, è diverso quando stiamo assieme.-, rispose l'altra, lisciandosi gli abiti mentre si toglieva il grembiule sudicio.</p><p>Maria sbuffò, scuotendo la testa come faceva sempre, i capelli ricci e scuri che danzavano sulle spalle lasciate scoperte dal vestito leggero che indossava. Non avrebbe mai capito come qualcuno potesse annegare il proprio cervello dentro a quella poltiglia spaventosa che chiamavano "amore", dimenticandosi del pericolo che gli uomini, che gli uomini come lui, potessero comportare.</p><p>-Sono sempre tutti diversi, poi improvvisamente quando gli apri le gambe perdono interesse.-, la rimbeccò la mora, facendo arrossire Teresa.</p><p>-Allora sarò più che grata di mostrarvi che vi sbagliate.-, disse, prima di voltare loro le spalle e raggiungere il <em>picciotto</em>.</p><p>Le due amiche rimasero ad osservarli allontanarsi a braccetto tra i bambini che correvano scalzi nelle pozzanghere e gli operai neri di fuliggine che tornavano a casa dopo il loro turno apparentemente senza fine. Facevano ancora fatica ad accettare la vista di quel cielo grigio, la perenne  umidità che impregnava i vestiti e i muri delle case e la sottile coltre di pioggia che scendeva nei momenti più improbabili della giornata, lasciando tutti con la schiena bagnata e i brividi. Erano passati sette anni da quando avevano lasciato la Sicilia con poco più che gli abiti che avevano addosso e una manciata di lire nelle tasche del cappotto, ma non c'era giorno in cui non sentissero la mancanza del sole di Palermo e del profumo di pesce fresco al porto. Le loro famiglie facevano parte dell'ondata di emigranti che avevano cercato la fortuna sulle rive del Tamigi, sperando di sfuggire alla povertà soffocante che si respirava nelle strade della loro terra. Non appena avevano messo piede a Birmingham, però, avevano capito che il prezzo di una vita rispettabile e decente era piegarsi alla mafia del loro paese, che aveva allungato i propri tentacoli fino all'Inghilterra.</p><p>-Tu ci torneresti mai lì?-, chiese Giovanna mentre, dopo aver fatto il bucato, si erano fermate a fumare una sigaretta sedute sul bordo del vecchio pozzo vicino al lavatoio.</p><p>Non c'era bisogno che spiegasse a cosa si stesse riferendo, Maria lo sapeva più che bene. Prese una boccata di fumo chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di immaginare come sarebbe potuta essere la sua vita se avesse fatto ritorno in patria. Si vide sposata con un qualche figlio di <em>capu </em>che l'avrebbe trattata come la sua domestica personale, prendendola con la forza quando ne aveva voglia e lasciandola ad accudire quei figli che un giorno avrebbero fatto lo stesso con le loro mogli. Ad appena ventun'anni la sua vita sarebbe già finita ancora prima di iniziare.</p><p>-No. Qui almeno ho qualche prospettiva per il futuro, ho imparato a leggere, scrivere e fare di conto. Lì sarei stata solo una come tante altre.-, rispose, con la tipica determinazione che caratterizzava il suo tono di voce.</p><p>Giovanna sorrise per poi far cadere della cenere a terra, lo sguardo che scrutava l'incessante viavai davanti a loro, dove lingue, colori e culture diverse si mescolavano in una splendida cacofonia.</p><p>-Ci sono gli Shelby lì infondo, di nuovo.-, disse dopo qualche minuto, guardando appena la sua amica e indicando con un piccolo cenno della testa in che direzione si trovassero.</p><p>La ragazza sospirò teatralmente e poi scoppiò a ridere, come se avesse sentito la più divertente battuta di sempre, girando il viso verso il gruppo di quattro uomini che le osservavano dal lato opposto della strada. I suoi occhi non si soffermarono su di loro, ma li riconobbe all'istante. Due dei capi e due dei loro cani da compagnia, un'aura di saccenza e superiorità che trasudava dai primi e una di violenza che emanavano i secondi. Tra le mafie di Birmingham, quella degli Shelby era una delle più temute, ma i loro interessi non si erano ancora scontrati frontalmente con quelli degli italiani, decisamente più sanguinari.</p><p>-E' già la terza incursione dall'inizio del mese, sempre di lunedì pomeriggio, sempre al lavatoio e sempre quando ci siamo noi.-, le fece notare Giovanna, raccogliendo i capelli rossicci con un nastro per poi girarsi e iniziare a raccogliere i propri panni.</p><p>Maria l'imitò, cercando di ignorare il groppo che le era salito in gola alla vista della piccola gang riunita in un luogo che non gli apparteneva.</p><p>-Magari non significa nulla, magari non stavano guardando proprio noi.-, tentò, mentre piegava un lenzuolo e lo riponeva nel cestino intrecciato.</p><p>-Guardavano noi. O meglio, guardavano te. E' la solita storia.-</p><p>Il tono dell'amica non era colmo di gelosia, come qualcun'altra si sarebbe potuta aspettare, ma solo di sincera apprensione. Erano state vicine sin dalla nascita e avevano trascorso assieme troppo tempo perchè il loro affetto potesse essere smorzato da qualcosa di così inutile e vano come l'invidia. Giovanna aveva visto crescere la sua amica, mentre lei era rimasta ferma all'altezza delle sue spalle e, come tutti nel quartiere, aveva assistito con una punta di sorpresa alla trasformazione di Maria. Era stata una bambina carina, ma il vero miracolo era accaduto tra i suoi sedici e diciassette anni. Gli occhi blu scuro della sua amica, abbinati ai capelli ricci color mogano e a un sorriso spontaneo e contagioso l'avevano resa non solo bellissima, ma anche la moglie che ogni scapolo della zona puntava ad avere al proprio fianco. Il fatto che lei fosse superiore a tutto ciò e che non dimostrasse alcun interesse nei confronti del matrimonio, poi, non faceva altro che aumentare ancora di più il fascino che la giovane era in grado di sprigionare nei confronti degli uomini con cui aveva a che fare. Per quanto la riguardava non capiva perchè alla gente importasse così tanto del proprio aspetto, per lei sarebbe stato preferibile passare del tutto inosservata.</p><p>-Se stanno cercando quello che penso allora sai bene quanto me che potranno anche gettarsi ai miei piedi implorando ma che non li degnerò del mio tempo o della mia attenzione.-, rispose risoluta, finendo di dividere la sua biancheria da quella di Teresa.</p><p>-Farai bene a tenerti a mente questa tua ultima uscita perchè sono proprio qui dietro.-, le sussurrò Giovanna tra i capelli, appena qualche istante prima che Maria si girasse, trovandosi per la prima volta faccia a faccia con Thomas Shelby.</p><p>Conosceva bene il volto del malvivente, ma non aveva mai avuto modo di osservarlo da così vicino. La prima cosa a cui pensò, studiando lo sguardo glaciale e gli zigomi insolitamente alti e prominenti dell'uomo fu: "serpente". Le tornò alla mente un episodio di molti anni prima, quando era ancora bambina, in Sicilia. Stava scorrazzando in giro per la campagna arsa dal sole in compagnia di Giovanna, Teresa, Anna e i due fratelli Lombardo: Massimo e Giuseppe. Mentre gli altri si erano fermati a raccogliere fiori di rapa lei si era allontanata, trotterellando sulle gambe corte di una ragazzina di circa sette anni, avvicinandosi ad un albero, in cerca di un po' d'ombra. Stava quasi per sedersi accanto al tronco, quando un rumore sospetto attirò la sua attenzione e girò la testa verso sinistra. In mezzo agli steli d'erba secchi e giallastri riuscì a scorgere un paio di occhi giallognoli che la fissavano pieni di disprezzo e aggressività, seguiti da un lampo azzurrognolo che veniva e spariva, creando un sibilo che le fece drizzare i capelli sulla nuca. I suoi genitori le avevano sempre detto che, se avesse trovato una vipera, avrebbe dovuto continuare a guardarla negli occhi finchè quella non avesse desistito: un attimo di disattenzione e sarebbe stata la fine. La bambina e il serpente si sfidarono per un tempo che parve a lei interminabile, poi la paura prese il sopravvento, e la piccola si girò per scappare. Il movimento fulmineo dietro di lei l'avvertì del dolore che le fauci del serpente le avrebbero provocato, ma quell'impatto non avvenne mai. Maria si girò, terrorizzata, solo per vedere che Massimo, un gigante dall'altezza dei suoi dodici anni, aveva prontamente schiacciato la testa della vipera con un bastone, quando l'animale era a pochi centimetri dalla caviglia della bambina. Sebbene con il passare degli anni la ragazza avesse preso a disprezzare il giovane Lombardo, in quel momento desiderò con tutto il cuore che Massimo fosse lì per ammazzare anche quel serpente. Le emozioni che provò nel confrontarsi per la prima volta con il ragazzo di mezzo degli Shelby risvegliarono in lei un senso di insicurezza e pericolo che poche volte aveva sperimentato prima nella propria vita.</p><p>-Buona sera signorine.-, fece lui, il tipico accento di Birmingham che trasudava da ogni sua parola.</p><p>Maria vide che al suo fianco, davanti a Giovanna, era apparso suo fratello minore, John. Notò come il ragazzo osservasse con un interesse poco velato la sua amica e dovette trattenersi dal ridere quando si accorse delle occhiatacce che quella gli riservava di rimando. Giovanna era piccola, ma un concentrato di testardaggine e controtendenza.</p><p>-Buona sera, signor Shelby. Siete un po' fuori dalla vostra area di competenza, vi siete perso?-,  domandò con finta nonchalance Maria, raccogliendo il suo cestino dal bordo del pozzo.</p><p>Con la coda dell'occhio vide che i due energumeni che li accompagnavano erano rimasti dall'altra parte della strada, ma la lametta sotto il risvolto del cappello di Thomas Shelby luccicava comunque alla luce del tramonto.</p><p>-No, tranquilla, siamo nel posto giusto. Vero Tommy?-, ribattette John, accendendosi una sigaretta talmente vicino al naso di Giovanna che l'amica temette che i suoi capelli color rame potessero prendere fuoco.</p><p>Riportò l'attenzione sul più grande dei due, ringraziando il cielo che si fosse allontanato quanto bastasse da lasciarla respirare. Poteva sentire gli sguardi di tutte le donne presenti al lavatoio posarsi sulla sua schiena, quasi bruciandola chi d'invidia, chi di disgusto.</p><p>-Mio fratello ha ragione, signorina Ruggero. Siamo qui per voi.-, rispose Thomas, imitando il fratello ed offrendo una sigaretta anche alle ragazze.</p><p>Maria sentì il cuore mancarle un battito quando si accorse che lui conosceva il suo cognome, ma accettò comunque l'offerta e aspettò che l'uomo le accendesse la cicca prima di rispondere.</p><p>-Così sapete come mi chiamo. Chi ve l'ha detto? Uno dei <em>picciotti</em> a cui avete dato uno scellino con cui andare a comprarsi un pallone?-, fece lei, dissimulando la curiosità e l'apprensione.</p><p>Il suo gusto per il rischio un giorno l'avrebbe fatta ammazzare, lo diceva sempre sua madre, ma in questo caso la questione era diversa. Se le avessero voluto fare del male l'avrebbero fatto e basta.</p><p>-Credo che tutti siano a conoscenza del nome della ragazza più bella di Birmingham, noi non siamo da meno.-, fu la sola risposta di Shelby.</p><p>La ragazza prese una profonda boccata di fumo prima di girarsi verso la sua amica ed alzare gli occhi al cielo. Giovanna scoppiò a ridere, facendo alzare un sopracciglio a John, ignaro di ciò che stesse succedendo tra le due amiche. Gli uomini erano veramente tutti uguali.</p><p>-Temo che se siate venuti a cercare una scopata facile allora abbiate sbagliato direzione, signor Shelby. Il bordello è in fondo alla strada nella penultima laterale destra.-, li informò la rossa, prendendo con una mano il suo cestino e quello di Teresa e con l'altro il polso della sua amica. Maria fece appena in tempo ad afferrare il bucato, prima che l'altra la trascinasse via, facendole cadere la sigaretta nel fango.</p><p>-Aspettate, per favore, avete frainteso le nostre intenzioni!-, le richiamò il maggiore dei due Shelby.</p><p>Giovanna non dette segno di volersi fermare, quindi Maria puntò i piedi per terra e la costrinse dove si trovava. L'amica la fulminò con lo sguardo, ma poco le importava. Se era veramente un'altra la questione per la quale Thomas Shelby la stava importunando, allora era disposta ad ascoltarlo.</p><p>-Cosa volete, dunque? Non ho tutta la notte a disposizione per voi.-, disse Maria, alzando il mento in segno di sfida.</p><p>-Siamo venuti in pace, credetemi. Ciò che desideriamo è solo porgervi un invito.-</p><p>La ragazza dovette fare uno sforzo quasi sovrumano per non spalancare gli occhi e alzare un sopracciglio. Gli Shelby la stavano invitando? Dove e a fare cosa? Sentì le unghie dell'amica affondarle nella carne dell'avambraccio ma non ci fece caso.</p><p>-Spiegatevi meglio.-</p><p>-Recentemente il nostro pub, il Garrison, è stato ristrutturato. Sabato verrà riaperto al pubblico per la prima volta e ci farebbe un immenso piacere se voi veniste a farvi una visita, signorina Ruggero.-, spiegò Thomas, prolungando il discorso mentre aspirava dalla sigaretta.</p><p>-Ovviamente sareste invitata anche voi, signorina...-, fece John, rivolgendosi a Giovanna.</p><p>-La conoscenza del mio nome non deve interessarvi, signor Shelby. Vi assicuro che non cambierebbe assolutamente nulla dato che non porterebbe a qualcosa di nuovo nella vostra vita, nè ora nè mai.-, borbottò la rossa, provocando un moto di sdegno nel viso del ragazzo che sicuramente Maria avrebbe trovato divertente se non fosse stata concentrata su ciò che Thomas Shelby le aveva appena detto.</p><p>La gente come lui non faceva nulla per caso e, di certo, non si interessava ad una come lei per qualcosa che andasse oltre una sveltina nell'angolo di una via deserta. Forse era un modo per mettersi contro la famiglia di Massimo? In ogni caso lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di ridursi ad essere una pedina in un gioco che non capiva nè voleva conoscere.</p><p>-Perchè?-, domandò allora, liberando finalmente il braccio alla stretta dell'amica e usandolo per sostenere il peso del cesto colmo di panni che teneva contro un fianco.</p><p>-La vera domanda è perchè no.-</p><p>Maria sfoderò uno dei suoi famosi sorrisi, solo che questo era pieno di sarcasmo e cose rimaste sulla punta della lingua.</p><p>-Se i vostri affari fossero basati su questa logica, signor Shelby, la vostra attività avrebbe avuto breve vita. Non sono una di quelle ragazze il cui aspetto prescinde la capacità di ragionare con il proprio cervello, quindi vi chiedo il favore di non trattarmi come tale.-, rispose lei, indirizzando il suo sguardo di sfida verso gli occhi chiari dell'uomo che le stava davanti.</p><p>In un altro momento ed in un altro contesto avrebbe capito che il sorriso che si formò sul volto di Thomas Shelby era sincero, quello di qualcuno che non si aspettava che una ragazza potesse tener testa ad uno come lui, ma allora a Maria sembrò la cosa più spaventosa alla quale avesse mai assistito.</p><p>-Venite al Garrison sabato sera alle nove e vi assicuro che riceverete le risposte che desiderate. E come ha detto mio fratello l'invito è aperto anche alla vostra amica.-, fece, indicando con la testa Giovanna.</p><p>Maria rimase ferma a fissarlo in silenzio per qualche istante, poi si riscosse dal suo torpore e fu lei a trascinare via la rossa.</p><p>-Ci penserò su signor Shelby. Ma non prendetela troppo a cuore qualora non mi presentassi alla vostra piccola festicciola.-, disse infine, mentre si dirigeva verso casa.</p><p>Non si voltò indietro, sicura che gli uomini non le avrebbero seguite, e sibilò a Giovanna di fare altrettanto. Quando furono certe di essere ad una distanza ragionevole l'amica prese il coraggio necessario a rivolgerle la parola.</p><p>-Non pensi davvero di andare ad immischiarti con gli zingari, vero Maria?-, chiese Giovanna, il fiato un po' corto per lo sforzo di stare dietro alle gambe lunghe della mora.</p><p>-Assolutamente no, ma almeno così sarò certa di non dover vedere qualcuno dei loro appostarsi fuori dalla porta di casa per cercare di convincermi a farlo.-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitolo Due</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Ascoltami, i poeti laureati<br/>si muovono soltanto fra le piante<br/>dai nomi poco usati: bossi ligustri o acanti.<br/>lo, per me, amo le strade che riescono agli erbosi<br/>fossi dove in pozzanghere<br/>mezzo seccate agguantano i ragazzi<br/>qualche sparuta anguilla:<br/>le viuzze che seguono i ciglioni,<br/>discendono tra i ciuffi delle canne<br/>e mettono negli orti, tra gli alberi dei limoni."<br/>-I Limoni, Montale</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>La giornata in ufficio era stata lunga e snervante e, sebbene fosse solo martedì, Maria sentiva addosso la stanchezza di un sabato sera. Salutò il portinaio della fabbrica e si passò la borsa su una spalla mentre scendeva i pochi scalini che la separavano dalla strada di ghiaia e fango costellata di specchi d’acqua in cui si riflettevano le impalcature sospese sopra di lei. Stava pensando alla lettera scritta su una carta talmente preziosa che aveva avuto paura di prenderla in mano che la aspettava sul tavolo della cucina e istintivamente allungò il passo, impaziente di aprirla. Non si aspettava che il suo rientro a casa sarebbe stato ritardato da una voce che risvegliò tutti i campanelli d’allarme nella sua testa. </p><p>-Alla fine non siete venuta, signorina Ruggero.-</p><p>Maria si voltò lentamente a guardare Thomas Shelby, sempre impeccabile nel suo completo color fumo, appoggiato con la schiena contro la ringhiera di ghisa di una scalinata. Lo sguardo dell’uomo si posò nel suo prima di avvicinarsi alla ragazza, senza fretta, affondando le mani nelle tasche del cappotto. Finse di non scomporsi, restando ferma dov’era e sostenendo i suoi occhi color ghiaccio. Le sarebbe piaciuto avere il suo coltello a serramanico con lei, suo fratello maggiore le aveva detto che era l’arma perfetta per una donna, semplice ma fatale.</p><p>-Vi avevo detto di non farvi strane idee sul mio conto. E di certo non vi avevo assicurato che ci sarei stata, speravo non la prendeste sul personale.-, rispose lei, riportando dietro l’orecchio un ciuffo che era scappato alla sua treccia.</p><p>-State tranquilla, non avete fatto nulla a cui un paio di whisky e un po’ di buona musica non abbiano potuto porre rimedio. In realtà è per voi che sono dispiaciuto, il nostro incontro sarebbe stato tutto a vostro favore.-, ribattette l’uomo, offrendole una sigaretta.</p><p>Maria, come la prima volta, accettò, e si chinò verso di lui, osservando le sue dita accendere un fiammifero ed avvicinarlo al suo volto per poi imitarla, prendendo una lunga boccata di fumo. </p><p>-Non vedo in che modo. Non ho nulla a che fare con voi o i vostri affari, non capisco come partecipare ad una festa possa giovarmi.-, fece la giovane, riprendendo a camminare verso il suo quartiere. </p><p>Stava iniziando a fare buio, sebbene fosse la fine di giugno e le giornate fossero decisamente più lunghe, e i primi lampioni tingevano le strade della loro inquietante luce elettrica. Solitamente non aveva paura ad andare in giro da sola la sera, ma la presenza di Shelby al suo fianco rendeva tutto molto più pericoloso nella sua testa. Non vedeva l’ora di arrivare a casa, ma al tempo stesso sapeva che se l’uomo fosse stato visto di nuovo in sua compagnia nel quartiere italiano non sarebbero passati cinque minuti prima che Massimo arrivasse a bussare alla sua porta in cerca di una spiegazione.</p><p>-Quello che avevo intenzione di fare sabato sera era offrirvi un lavoro, a dirla tutta.-</p><p>Maria dovette fermarsi per rendersi conto di ciò che Thomas le aveva appena detto. Allora era vero, volevano in qualche modo usarla contro la sua stessa gente. Ma come diavolo erano giunti a lei e perchè?</p><p>-Io sono una ragazza perbene, signor Shelby.-, trovò la forza di dire, dopo parecchi tentativi andati a vuoto.</p><p>L’uomo alzò un sopracciglio, facendo uscire piano il fumo dalle labbra e dalle narici e Maria sembrò ricordarsi solo allora della sigaretta che bruciava tra le sue dita. Fece cadere la cenere e aspirò profondamente, sperando che in qualche modo quel gesto insignificante la aiutasse a calmarsi.</p><p>-Non mi pare di avervi chiesto nulla di indecoroso, signorina, e tantomeno ho messo in dubbio la vostra integrità personale.-, disse lui di rimando, riprendendo a camminare.</p><p>La mora rimase ad osservarlo allontanarsi prima di soffocare un’ imprecazione e decidersi a raggiungerlo.</p><p>-Quello che intendo è che non ho intenzione di entrare in affari con gli zingari, Dio solo sa quali sarebbero le conseguenze che subirei per una scelta del genere.-, si ritrovò a pensare ad alta voce.</p><p>Si costrinse a non arrossire quando notò lo sguardo interrogativo che Shelby le aveva lanciato. Erano quasi arrivati alle porte del suo quartiere quando lui la prese con delicatezza per un gomito e la portò in disparte, nascondendosi nella rientranza di una porta. Maria era alta per essere una ragazza, ma Shelby la sovrastava del tutto, facendola sentire insicura e inerme come poche volte prima di allora aveva avuto la sfortuna di essere. Erano talmente vicini che la mora poteva sentire l’odore della colonia ridicolmente costosa che l’uomo portava, ma sapeva perchè lui la stesse coprendo in quella maniera. Non era stupido, conosceva i rischi che correva a farsi vedere lì, e in quel modo ad un passante distratto potevano sembrare solo una comune coppia d’amanti che cercavano un angolo di pace.</p><p>-Noi non siamo come gli altri zingari.-, fece infine lui, dopo un tempo che le parve infinito.</p><p>-Avete ragione. Voi non siete come gli zingari che leggono la mano e predicono il futuro; voi siete il tipo di zingari che piazzano una pallottola in fronte a quelli che provano a contrastarli.-, gli sputò addosso Maria, i denti serrati e gli occhi che mandavano saette.</p><p>Sentì chiaramente il corpo dell’uomo irrigidirsi contro il suo e la mano sul suo braccio esercitare una maggiore pressione, senza comunque farle male. Riusciva quasi a leggere i pensieri di Shelby in quel momento. Sapeva che in altre circostanze avrebbe volentieri mollato un ceffone sul bel viso di quella ragazzina che osava tenergli testa, ma probabilmente gli serviva così tanto il suo aiuto che doveva mettere da parte l’orgoglio. </p><p>-All’occorrenza si. Ma vi assicuro che siamo anche il biglietto vincente della lotteria per il vostro desiderio di vendetta.-, rispose lui, con una semplicità disarmante. </p><p>Un pugno nello stomaco le avrebbe decisamente fatto meno male di quella semplice affermazione. Si trovò a domandarsi quanto effettivamente Shelby sapesse di lei, della sua famiglia e del suo passato. Un terrore cieco e strisciante le si infilò lungo la schiena, paralizzandole il cervello. Per la prima volta sentì che la sua vita era appesa ad un filo e che lei non aveva alcun potere sulle sue stesse sorti.</p><p>-Non m’importa che ipotetici vantaggi voi pensate di potermi fornire, non voglio avere nulla a che...-</p><p>-Vi prego, datemi almeno la possibilità di spiegare in cosa consista il lavoro, poi sarete libera di decidere se accettarlo oppure no.-, la interruppe Shelby, la frustrazione più che evidente nel suo tono di voce.</p><p>Gli stava dando fastidio con il suo atteggiamento? Tanto meglio, così anche lui avrebbe desistito e l’avrebbe lasciata in pace una volta per tutte. Tuttavia fu lo sguardo dell’uomo a far incrinare la sua determinazione, lasciandole scappare un sospiro.</p><p>-Va bene. Ditemi posto e orario, mi farò trovare lì.-, cedette alla fine, strappando un sorriso sornione a Shelby.</p><p>-Al Garrison, venerdì a mezzanotte. Bussate tre volte con le nocche e due con il palmo aperto e saprò che siete voi.-, rispose lui, allontanandosi quel poco da permetterle di scostarsi, ritornando sulla strada deserta.</p><p>Maria fece di tutto per mascherare quanto fosse destabilizzata e riluttante all’idea di incontrarsi in piena notte nel locale di uno dei capi della malavita di Birmingham, e ringraziò il buio della sera per nascondere il pallore del suo viso.</p><p>-Sarò davvero libera?-, domandò alla fine, quando ormai Shelby le aveva voltato le spalle e stava per tornare per la sua strada. </p><p>L’uomo si girò nuovamente verso di lei, una nuova sigaretta tra le labbra e una mano infilata nel panciotto.</p><p>-Libera di fare cosa?-</p><p>-Di rifiutare il lavoro. Potrò davvero farlo o mi costringerete ad accettarlo?-</p><p>Lui abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo, prima di ripuntarlo nel suo, con un sorriso che diceva tutto e niente.</p><p>-Credetemi quando vi dico che non lo rifiuterete, anzi, mi ringrazierete per l’opportunità che vi sto fornendo.-</p><p>La ragazza rimase ad osservare la sua sagoma scura allontanarsi, incapace di muovere un passo anche quando lui girò l’angolo e furono passati diversi minuti dal loro ultimo scambio di battute. Sperava che quello fosse solo un brutto sogno, che si sarebbe svegliata nel suo letto in un bagno di sudore freddo. Ma non avrebbe mai potuto sognare l’odore di tabacco che Shelby le aveva lasciato addosso con così tanta intensità quale era quella che le impregnava i capelli e i vestiti</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitolo Tre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Il giorno fu pieno di lampi;<br/>ma ora verranno le stelle,<br/>le tacite stelle. Nei campi<br/>c'è un breve gre gre di ranelle.<br/>Le tremule foglie dei pioppi<br/>trascorre una gioia leggiera.<br/>Nel giorno, che lampi! che scoppi!<br/>Che pace, la sera!"<br/>-La mia Sera, Pascoli</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Maria uscì dall’ufficio postale con le tasche e il cuore più leggeri prima di avviarsi verso l’incrocio tra River Lane e Gravel Row dove la stavano aspettando le ragazze per andare al mercato prima di iniziare a lavorare. Quella sera si sarebbe dovuta incontrare con Shelby al Garrison ma, presa com’era dalla vita, non era ancora riuscita a farne parola con Giovanna, sebbene abitassero a poche porte di distanza l’una dall’altra. Sentiva il bisogno di confidarsi con la sua migliore amica, sicura che lei le avrebbe detto cosa fosse giusto fare dopo averle rimesso la testa sulle spalle. Quindi fu decisamente presa alla sprovvista quando vide che Teresa e Giovanna non erano sole all’incrocio. Riconobbe la schiena di Massimo ancora prima di essergli vicina e la risata falsa di Lorenzo arrivò chiara alle sue orecchie sebbene fosse dall’altra parte della strada. Maria trattenne un sospiro altrimenti fragoroso e si fece strada tra carretti e cavalli, stando attenta a non bagnarsi le scarpe appena lucidate. </p>
<p>-Eccomi, scusate il ritardo ma la fila era interminabile.-, disse, una volta raggiunto il gruppo, focalizzando la sua attenzione sulle due ragazze.</p>
<p>Sperava con tutta se stessa che se avesse ignorato Massimo quello non le avrebbe reso la vita un inferno almeno per quella volta.</p>
<p>-Non preoccuparti, abbiamo ancora tutto il tempo necessario.-, rispose Teresa, prendendo Lorenzo sottobraccio e avviandosi verso il mercato che si teneva a qualche strada di distanza.</p>
<p>Maria si affiancò a Giovanna e cercò di farle capire con una rapida occhiata che aveva bisogno di parlarle in privato. L’amica, però, non fece in tempo ad aprire bocca che venne anticipata dal maggiore dei Lombardo.</p>
<p>-Hai sempre una vita così frenetica, eh Maria. Non ho avuto modo di parlarti da domenica pomeriggio, sembra che tu abbia sempre qualcosa da fare.-, fece il ragazzo, rivolgendole un sorriso che voleva sembrare amichevole, ma che a Maria sembrò non più invitante delle fauci spalancate di uno squalo. </p>
<p>Le altre <em>fimmine</em> si sarebbero strappate i capelli pur di essere prese in considerazione da uno come Massimo, ma per lei era diverso. Quel giovane uomo all’apparenza gentile e affabile rappresentava tutto ciò che la ripugnava. La violenza, l’oppressione nei confronti dei più deboli, la sfacciataggine e la faccia illegale della sua terra natìa. Poco importava che la sua famiglia si fosse sempre dimostrata gentile nei suoi confronti, lui in particolare, lei era comunque costretta come tutti gli altri nel quartiere a pagare loro una quota mensile per poter vivere in pace e una piccola aggiunta per permettere che alla sua sorellina a Londra non venisse fatto alcun male. </p>
<p>-Succede così quando si ha un lavoro, Massimo. Non mi sorprende che tu non ne sia a conoscenza.-, lo rimbrottó lei, provocando una risata a Giovanna, che la trasformò prontamente in un attacco di tosse. </p>
<p>-Io sono un uomo d’affari, lo sai bene. Mi spacco la schiena come voi, solo in modo diverso.-, rispose, ignorando il taglio sarcastico della voce della giovane.</p>
<p>Erano ormai arrivati a destinazione, ma nemmeno tra le bancarelle e le urla dei venditori sembrava che l’uomo volesse desistere. Maria non potè fare a meno di notare gli sguardi che le altre donne lanciavano prima a lui e poi a lei, seguiti da sopracciglia alzate o lievi cenni di saluto. Non era cieca, sapeva benissimo che Massimo era bello e letale tanto quanto il padre: i capelli color dell’oro e la pelle naturalmente scura lo avrebbero reso desiderabile da chiunque finchè non avesse aperto bocca.</p>
<p>-Mia madre ha detto di averti vista in compagnia degli Shelby recentemente, è vero?-, domandò ad un certo punto lui, mentre aspettavano che Giovanna finisse di negoziare il prezzo di alcuni articoli da cucito. </p>
<p>Maria sentì immediatamente formarsi un lieve strato di sudore sul suo labbro superiore, ma dissimulò la tensione con una scrollata di spalle. </p>
<p>-Sì, c’era anche Giovanna con me. Sono venuti a parlarci mentre eravamo al lavatoio lunedì scorso mi pare.-, rispose, fingendo di non ricordarsi bene dell’episodio, quando invece era ben scolpito nella sua memoria.</p>
<p>Sperava ardentemente che la madre di Massimo non avesse aggiunto particolari che avrebbero reso il tutto più difficile da spiegare, come il fatto che le facce di Thomas Shelby e di suo fratello fossero talmente vicine a quelle delle due ragazze che avrebbero potuto contare il numero delle loro ciglia. </p>
<p>-E che volevano? Spero non vi abbiano importunate.-, continuò lui, accendendosi una sigaretta.</p>
<p>La mora notò come l’uomo non avesse pensato di offrirgliene una, sebbene sapesse bene che anche lei aveva il vizio del fumo. In quel momento si ritrovò a pensare alle maniere gentili del ragazzo di mezzo degli Shelby e per poco non le andò di traverso la sua stessa saliva.</p>
<p>-No, sono stati abbastanza educati. Cercavano solo compagnia per la serata d’apertura del loro pub, ma ovviamente abbiamo rifiutato.-, fece, decidendo di non mentire.</p>
<p>Sentì tutta l’ostilità del siciliano nei confronti dell’altra famiglia della malavita quando rispose con un “ovviamente” detto a denti stretti. Per sua fortuna Giovanna tornò con loro proprio in quel momento e, con una rapida occhiata all’orologio, decisero che avrebbero dovuto tornare subito a casa se non volevano arrivare in ritardo a lavoro. Le ragazze sparirono in mezzo alla folla prima che Massimo potesse rendersi conto di ciò che stava succedendo e nel giro di un paio di minuti si trovarono già davanti ai rispettivi usci. Più tempo passava con gli uomini più a Maria veniva il sangue amaro.</p>
<p>-Allora, sputa il rospo, è tutta la mattina che aspetto.-, disse Giovanna, rivolgendosi all’amica.</p>
<p>-Non qui e soprattutto non ora: è una storia lunga e a quanto pare anche i muri hanno le orecchie.-, ribattette Maria con un tono di voce abbastanza alto da farsi sentire da tutto il vicinato.</p>
<p>Odiava i pettegolezzi e odiava ancora di più le pettegole. Se avesse potuto avrebbe tagliato personalmente la lingua a tutte le donne che trascorrevano il proprio tempo libero a farsi gli affari degli altri.</p>
<p>-Va bene, ci vediamo al nostro solito posto appena esci dall’ufficio.-, fu la risposta della rossa prima che entrasse in casa.</p>
<p>Maria la imitò, appoggiando in fretta il cestino con la spesa sulla dispensa e dirigendosi in camera per togliersi il vestito vecchio che indossava e mettersi la divisa dell’ufficio, una camicetta bianca abbinata ad una gonna blu notte che le arrivava a metà polpaccio. Imprecò mentre cercava di far stare i capelli al proprio posto usando tutte le forcine che aveva a sua disposizione, ma alla fine ci rinunciò ed uscì di casa: se non si fosse data una mossa sarebbe davvero arrivata in ritardo e non era dell'umore adatto per prendersi una sgridata dal suo datore di lavoro. </p>
<p>Passò la giornata soprappensiero, digitando lentamente sulla vecchia macchina da scrivere alla scrivania spartana che costituiva il suo angolo di mondo nella segreteria della Pyrol&amp;Walsh Railway Company, alternando il fulcro della sua preoccupazione tra la chiacchierata che l’aspettava con Giovanna, l’incontro di quella sera con Shelby e il fastidioso interessamento di Massimo. Aveva lo stomaco talmente chiuso che non riuscì a mettere nulla sotto ai denti e preferì offrire il suo noioso sandwich ad uno dei bambini che scorrazzavano per le strade coperti di stracci. Quando l’orologio battè le cinque e le sirene di fine turno iniziarono a risuonare nell’edificio si trovò divisa tra il desiderio di rimanere lì e quello di scappare il più lontano possibile. Con uno sforzo che le sembrò quasi disumano raccolse le sue cose e si diresse verso il punto d’incontro con la sua amica. Ormai conosceva la strada a memoria e i suoi piedi la guidarono tra le strade del quartiere, finchè alla ghiaia non si sostituì l’erba e il forte odore di acqua sporca le riempì le narici. Alzò gli occhi, trovandosi davanti ad uno dei pochi spazi di verde che resistevano a Birmingham, affacciato su uno dei numerosi canali che tagliavano la città. Giovanna era già lì ad aspettarla, ma non disse una parola finchè la mora non si lasciò cadere sul terreno umido e fresco, seguendo con gli occhi una nuvola che oscurava il pigro sole di una giornata d’inizio estate.</p>
<p>-Maria, non farti pregare. Dimmi quello che ti passa per la testa e facciamola finita.-, fece alla fine l’altra, spazientita dal silenzio prolungato dell’amica.</p>
<p>-Sai non è che faccia i salti di gioia alla prospettiva di farmi ammazzare dalla mia migliore amica.-, rispose lei, sciogliendosi la treccia e tirandosi su, in modo da essere seduta davanti alla rossa.</p>
<p>Giovanna sorrise, ma i suoi occhi non furono contagiati da quell’espressione. Aveva il potere di capire subito quando ci fosse qualcosa che non andava e doveva aver percepito il senso di preoccupazione che pervadeva la mora.</p>
<p>-Prometto di non saltarti al collo finchè non ti sarai spiegata del tutto.-</p>
<p>Maria abbassò le palpebre, poi prese un respiro profondo e raccolse tutto il coraggio che le rimaneva.</p>
<p>-Hai presente quando gli Shelby sono venuti a parlarci al lavatoio?-</p>
<p>-Certo, me lo ricordo fin troppo bene. A volte la notte sogno ancora di vedere a distanza ravvicinata i peli del naso di John Shelby, ma non credo sia questo il punto.-</p>
<p>La mora apprezzò il tentativo dell’amica di risollevarle l’animo, ma continuò a raccontare con lo stesso tono di voce serio, quale richiedeva la situazione nella quale si era cacciata.</p>
<p>-Ho incontrato di nuovo Thomas martedì sera, uscendo dall’ufficio. In realtà lui era appostato lì fuori in attesa che io arrivassi e non mi ha dato la possibilità di semplicemente continuare per la mia strada.-, riprese Maria, ignorando gli occhi sgranati e la bocca spalancata della sua amica, -In pratica ciò che voleva fare invitandomi al Garrison per la sua riapertura era offrirmi un lavoro. Mi ha convinta ad incontrarlo oggi a mezzanotte per parlarne in modo più approfondito e…-</p>
<p>-TU HAI INTENZIONE DI RITROVARTI DA SOLA CON THOMAS FOTTUTISSIMO SHELBY ALL’INTERNO DEL SUO <em>TIRRITORIU</em> NEL BEL MEZZO DELLA NOTTE E HAI ASPETTATO LA SERA STESSA DELL’INCONTRO PER METTERMI AL CORRENTE DELLE TUE MANIE SUICIDE?-, le urlò addosso Giovanna, scattando in piedi con il volto solitamente dolce contorto dalla rabbia, senza lasciarla finire di parlare.</p>
<p>Maria arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie prima di prendere l’amica per un braccio e costringerla a sedersi di nuovo per terra, tappandole la bocca con una mano. L’ultima cosa che desiderava in quel momento era che tutta Birmingham sapesse della sua vita privata.</p>
<p>-Avevi promesso che mi avresti lasciata spiegare!-, la rimbeccò la mora, cercando di ignorare lo sguardo carico di rabbia che Giovanna le stava lanciando.</p>
<p>-Non l’ho fatto perchè non esiste nessuna spiegazione possibile che possa giustificare un comportamento così privo di senno!-, l’amica si bloccò, riportando fulmineamente gli occhi verdi in quelli dell’altra, il tono radicalmente differente.</p>
<p>-Maria, ti prego, dimmi che non lo fai perchè è un uomo piacente e speri così di dar fastidio a Massimo.-</p>
<p>Quella fu la volta della mora di aprire la bocca e sentire il cuore affondarle nello stomaco. Di tutte le persone non credeva che proprio la sua migliore amica pensasse a lei in quel modo.</p>
<p>-Certo che no, Giovanna. Se ho accettato ad incontrarlo è perchè ha detto di essere il modo migliore per mettere a punto la mia vendetta.-, sputò fuori alla fine, pentendosene il momento successivo.</p>
<p>-Quindi ha comunque a che fare con Massimo.-</p>
<p>-Ma non nel modo che credi tu. Sai bene che il mio rancore non ha cognome, provo disgusto per ognuno di loro.-, disse Maria, passandosi una mano tra i capelli scompigliati dal vento.</p>
<p>Dopo un po’ di tempo che passarono avvolte nel silenzio a guardare le chiatte attraversare il canale e il cielo scomparire all’orizzonte, finalmente Giovanna si decise ad avvicinarsi all’amica, posandole la testa su una spalla. Maria lasciò uscire un sospiro e passò un braccio attorno alla vita dell’altra ragazza, stringendola a sè. </p>
<p>-Sai che io voglio solo il tuo bene. Vedo che hai perso così tanto in questi anni e non voglio che tu perda anche la vita per una sciocchezza.-, le spiegò Giovanna, sussurrando appena.</p>
<p>La mora sentì una morsa stringerle la bocca dello stomaco al pensiero della sua vita passata, prima della guerra maledetta e di quella notte di novembre che la faceva ancora svegliare urlando e piangendo. Se c’era qualcosa che tutto ciò le aveva insegnato era che voleva vivere il più a lungo possibile e nel miglior modo possibile e di certo se le cose avessero continuato ad andare in quella direzione nessuna delle due prospettive si sarebbe avverata.</p>
<p>-Stai tranquilla Gio, ho un buon presentimento.-</p>
<p>Maria si maledisse per quelle parole quando, qualche ora più tardi, si trovò a percorrere le strade deserte di Birmingham, illuminata a sprazzi dalla luce dei lampioni a gas. Quella volta, in via precauzionale, aveva preso con sè il coltellino svizzero a serramanico di suo fratello e in una tasca della gonna lo stringeva saldamente tra le dita rese scivolose dal sudore. Era talmente agitata che sbagliò direzione un paio di volte ma, quando alla fine riuscì ad arrivare davanti al Garrison, si bloccò, incapace di muovere un solo muscolo. Ciò che stava facendo era sbagliato, profondamente sbagliato e pericoloso. Sarebbe dovuta essere al sicuro sotto alle coperte, non di fronte al pub di uno dei boss della malavita della sua città. La ragazza chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro tremolante prima di alzare un braccio e bussare come Shelby le aveva indicato. Tre volte con le nocche, due con il palmo aperto. Mandò giù il groppo che le si era formato in gola, ma sussultò comunque quando la porta a vetri del locale si spalancò e gli occhi glaciali di Thomas Shelby si specchiarono nei suoi. Stava per aprire le labbra per salutarlo quando lui la prese per un braccio e la trascinò all’interno del pub senza darle il tempo di realizzare ciò che stesse succedendo. La sua mente si svuotò di tutto, fatta eccezione per un’enorme segnale di pericolo che le fece sfilare il coltello dalla tasca. Avrebbe dovuto ascoltare Giovanna, aveva ragione, Shelby l’aveva attirata lì con l’inganno per farle Dio sa solo cosa. Si aspettava che le mani forti di Thomas la facessero piegare sul ripiano di uno dei tavoli del Garrison per poi intrufolarsi in posti che non appartenevano loro, ma tutto ciò che il giovane si limitò a fare fu stringerle le spalle e guardarla negli occhi.</p>
<p>-Qualcuno vi ha vista o seguita?-, la voce dell’uomo era talmente bassa e roca che temette di non aver capito.</p>
<p>Quando, però, le parole vennero elaborate dal suo cervello sentì le ginocchia cederle dal sollievo. Non aveva intenzione di violentarla, aveva solo paura che qualcuno fosse a conoscenza del loro incontro.</p>
<p>-Vi sentite bene?-, domandò ancora Shelby, allentando la presa su di lei e addolcendo leggermente lo sguardo. </p>
<p>Maria si riscosse dal torpore, divincolandosi dalla stretta dell’uomo e riponendo l’arma nella gonna rossa che indossava.</p>
<p>-Sì sto bene e no, nessuno mi ha seguita. Le strade erano completamente vuote.-, rispose alla fine lei, prima di essere distratta dall’ambiente che la circondava. </p>
<p>Era stata al Garrison poche volte, ma ciò che ricordava era uno squallido bancone, finestre sudicie e un pavimento talmente appiccicoso che aveva temuto che le scarpe le rimanessero attaccate lì. Il locale in cui si trovava sembrava un bar d’alta classe di Londra, una piccola pista da ballo davanti al bancone dorato e, visibile attraverso delle pesanti tende di velluto rosso, una sala da biliardo.</p>
<p>-Caspita, questo posto è decisamente più…-</p>
<p>-Dorato?-, fece Shelby, passandole accanto e dirigendosi al reparto alcolici.</p>
<p>Maria lasciò sfuggire una leggera risata mentre si sedeva su uno degli sgabelli, poi Thomas le posò davanti un bicchiere di cristallo che si riempì presto di quello che credeva essere whisky. La ragazza avvolse le mani attorno al vetro freddo e lavorato mentre l’uomo si lasciava scivolare sul legno scuro del banco, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al suo volto. Maria studiò il suo viso una volta ancora e si stupì di quanto le sue ciglia fossero lunghe, tanto che la loro ombra creava ampi cerchi scuri sotto gli occhi di Shelby. </p>
<p>-Pensavo mi aveste chiesto di raggiungervi qui per parlare di affari, non per trascorrere una serata di piacere.-, fece lei ad un certo punto, prendendo un sorso del liquore.</p>
<p>Thomas Shelby, che era al suo secondo giro, alzò le sopracciglia e fece il giro, sedendosi accanto a lei. Non portava la giacca, solo la camicia bianca sotto ad un panciotto blu con la schiena di seta a righe nere. Stava iniziando a fare caldo per la stagione, ma l’umidità entrava ancora nelle ossa della giovane, costringendola ad indossare un leggero cardigan sopra alla camicetta di cotone ocra.</p>
<p>-Perchè non avere entrambi, signorina Ruggero?-</p>
<p>Maria sbuffò, poi incrociò le gambe e fissò l’uomo negli occhi.</p>
<p>-Mi dica solo cosa vuole che io faccia e mettiamo fine a questa assurda situazione.-, fece lei di rimando, finendo ciò che aveva nel bicchiere.</p>
<p>Il liquido le bruciò la gola, ma le infuse la sicurezza che le mancava. Shelby le offrì una sigaretta e gliela accese prima di fare lo stesso e, ben presto, una spessa coltre di fumo li avvolse.</p>
<p>-Come desiderate. So cos’è successo alla vostra famiglia signorina Ruggero. So che i Greco hanno ucciso i vostri genitori perchè avevano osato ribellarsi al loro strapotere e che i Lombardo, vostri amici da una vita, non hanno alzato un dito per opporsi a quello sterminio. So che gli stessi vi tengono tutt’ora in pugno, costringendovi a pagare per poter vivere dove vivete e per permettere a vostra sorella Angela di studiare in un collegio a Londra senza che le venga torto un capello. So che Massimo Lombardo cerca in tutti i modi di convincervi a diventare sua moglie da quando eravate piccoli e che voi ne sopportate a malapena la presenza. So tutto ciò che c’è da sapere su di voi, statene certa.-, disse tutto d’un fiato Shelby, senza fermarsi nemmeno per aspirare un tiro dalla sigaretta che pendeva dalle sue labbra.</p>
<p>Maria si sentì catapultata nella tana del lupo, senza prospettiva di uscirne illesa. Non sapeva da chi di preciso Thomas Shelby avesse reperito tutte quelle informazioni, ma sapeva che c’erano di mezzo i soldi e qualche donna alla quale non andavano troppo a genio i boccoli e gli occhioni della ragazza. Si portò la cicca alla bocca con le dita che tremavano ed evitò di guardare negli occhi il suo interlocutore. </p>
<p>-Ora, so che i nostri interessi vanno a coincidere. Entrambi vogliamo veder cadere il dominio della mafia siciliana qui a Birmingham, io per poterne ricavare profitto, voi per vendicare i vostri cari.-, continuò l’uomo, senza preoccuparsi dello stato di shock in cui versasse la mora davanti a lui, -Dunque la mia idea è molto semplice. Dovete usare l’attrazione che Lombardo prova palesemente per voi per reperire informazioni sui loro affari legali e non, riferendole poi a me. Io e la mia famiglia sapremo come usarle al meglio per abbatterli una volta per tutte.-</p>
<p>-Quindi vorreste che io diventassi una vostra spia all’interno della mafia dei Lombardo?-, ricapitolò Maria, spegnendo la sigaretta nel posacenere sopra il bancone.</p>
<p>La ragazza vide gli occhi di Shelby illuminarsi mentre l’uomo prendeva un altro sorso di whisky.</p>
<p>-Esatto signorina Ruggero, proprio così.-</p>
<p>La mora non aspettò un secondo in più prima di alzarsi rumorosamente dallo sgabello e lisciarsi gli abiti, allontanandosi dall’uomo.</p>
<p>-Col cazzo. E adesso buonanotte signor Shelby.-</p>
<p>Era quasi arrivata alla porta quando sentì lo sgabello cadere per terra rumorosamente e, il secondo dopo, la mano di Thomas Shelby si chiuse sul suo polso, trattenendola. La presa dell’uomo era talmente ferma che Maria si sentì sbilanciare all’indietro, incespicando nei suoi stessi piedi, facendole torcere la spalla in modo doloroso. Strinse i denti prima di girarsi e il suo corpo si mosse velocemente, senza lasciarle il tempo di pensare. Ciò di cui si accorse pochi istanti dopo era che il palmo della sua mano destra bruciava e Thomas Shelby aveva mollato lasciato il suo polso, sfiorandosi una guancia con la punta delle dita. Aveva appena schiaffeggiato il capo dei Peaky Blinders. Forse aveva davvero un desiderio di morte.</p>
<p>-Non azzardatevi mai più a toccarmi in quella maniera. Se avete bisogno di sentirvi un uomo forte prendete una delle vostre puttane, ma se mi metterete anche solo un’altra volta le mani addosso giuro, <em>giuro</em>, che non esiterò a cavarvi gli occhi.-, lo minacciò, non contenta dello sguardo quasi divertito dell’uomo che aveva davanti.</p>
<p>Rimasero a fissarsi per un po’, lei schiumante di rabbia e lui con una sorta di sorriso sul volto, lo zigomo sinistro leggermente più rosso a causa del ceffone.</p>
<p>-Perchè non volete nemmeno prendere in considerazione il posto che vi sto offrendo?-, fu tutto quello che uscì dalle labbra di Shelby, il tono calmo, come se nulla fosse mai successo.</p>
<p>-Siete pazzo per caso? Credo sia più che evidente.-, rispose lei, ma il moro non si scompose, quindi continuò, -Mi scoprirebbero nel giro di due giorni e allora voi li avrete aiutati a finire il lavoro, facendo fuori anche me.-</p>
<p>Il ragazzo di mezzo degli Shelby alzò un sopracciglio, appoggiandosi al muro della stanza d’angolo del locale e prendendo un’altra sigaretta, senza smettere di guardarla. Maria dovette farsi forza per non cedere alla tentazione di togliergli quell’espressione soddisfatta con un altro schiaffo. Non voleva che lui la toccasse, la guardasse, le stesse anche solo vicino. La sua presenza, il suo nome le davano il voltastomaco. </p>
<p>-Io non credo. Siete una ragazza intelligente come voi stessa avete detto, al contrario di Massimo Lombardo. Quel ragazzo ha il brutto vizio di ragionare con l’uccello e voi avete abbastanza esperienza da usare le sue debolezze a vostro vantaggio.-</p>
<p>La mora aggrottò la fronte: non stava capendo se Shelby le stesse dando deliberatamente della troia o se quello fosse uno strano modo di chiamarla “furba”. In ogni luogo non le interessava.</p>
<p>-Avevate promesso che avrei potuto rifiutare il lavoro. Io lo sto rifiutando.-, ribattette lei, desiderando solo correre a casa il più velocemente possibile.</p>
<p>-Sarete sotto la diretta protezione dei Peaky Blinders, non avrete nulla da temere. E vi pagherò.-, tentò lui, ancora, tirando una boccata di fumo.</p>
<p>-Di quanto stiamo parlando?-</p>
<p>-Otto sterline a settimana.-</p>
<p>Maria si sforzò non poco per non sgranare gli occhi. Era più di quanto prendesse in un mese di lavoro alla fabbrica, più di quanto potesse sperare di guadagnare con un lavoro onesto in futuro. Pensò a tutte le possibilità che le si sarebbero potute aprire davanti con tutti quei soldi nelle tasche. Avrebbe potuto finalmente comprarsi un vestito nuovo dopo anni, andare a visitare sua sorella a Londra ogni fine settimana, aiutare la famiglia di Giovanna a sfamare le tre piccole bocche oltre a quella della sua migliore amica. </p>
<p>-Se deciderete di lavorare per me sarete un’ impiegata della Shelby Brothers LTD, questo significa che avrete delle garanzie. Non dovrete fare nulla di estremo, sarò grato per ogni stralcio di informazione che riuscirete a procurare e vi pagherò ogni domenica sera a prescindere dagli sviluppi della situazione.-, continuò Shelby, facendo un passo verso di lei.</p>
<p>In maniera quasi istintiva Maria abbassò lo sguardo e si allontanò ulteriormente dall’uomo. Che stava facendo? Che <em>diavolo</em> stava facendo? Quella situazione era paradossale, un disastro. Come ci si era trovata immischiata? L’uomo davanti a lei era un malvivente, un assassino e una persona senza scrupoli. Che cosa le faceva credere che potesse fidarsi di lui?</p>
<p>-Mi permetterete di pensarci un po’ su?-, fece alla fine, deglutendo a fatica. </p>
<p>Quella frase, così semplice e disarmante significava una cosa sola. Era disposta a valutare la proposta, aprendo uno spiraglio alla possibilità di accettare il lavoro.</p>
<p>-Certo. Se siete d’accordo potremmo trovarci domenica dopo la Messa, vi aspetterò dietro alla canonica.-</p>
<p>Maria si rese conto che quell’uomo la conosceva molto più di quanto lei conoscesse lui, sapeva dettagli della sua vita privata che implicavano il fatto che l’avesse osservata, forse <em>seguita</em>, per diverso tempo. Se c’era una cosa di cui era certa era che Shelby in un modo o nell’altro sapeva quali fossero i suoi punti deboli e i suoi occhi decisi sembravano volerle ricordare che non si sarebbe fatto alcuno scrupolo ad usarli contro di lei.</p>
<p>-Va bene. Stavolta buonanotte davvero, signor Shelby.-</p>
<p>La ragazza non attese la sua risposta, si gettò fuori dal Garrison, correndo veloce quanto le sue gambe glielo permettevano, ignorando la testa che girava e i polmoni che bruciavano. Doveva allontanarsi da quel posto, dall’odore di fumo e liquore di Shelby, dalla sensazione dello sguardo dell’uomo che le bucava la nuca. Permise ai suoi piedi di fermarsi solo quando fu nei pressi di casa sua, appoggiando una mano al muro freddo di uno stabile e prendendo dei respiri frettolosi. I suoi pensieri erano talmente rumorosi che avrebbe voluto gridare loro di stare zitti, di darle un po’ di pace. Avrebbe voluto gridare finchè non avesse avuto più voce, ma si limitò a vomitare tutto ciò che a forza aveva ficcato nel suo stomaco, gli occhi pieni di lacrime  per lo sforzo e le ginocchia ridotte a gelatina. </p>
<p>Odiava i Peaky Blinders. Odiava Thomas Shelby. Odiava Massimo, i Lombardo, i Greco. Odiava Birmingham e il silenzio della sua casa. Odiava la sua vita. E per la prima volta aveva la possibilità di cambiare tutto quello. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitolo Quattro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Oh come grato occorre<br/>Nel tempo giovanil, quando ancor lungo<br/>La speme e breve ha la memoria il corso,<br/>Il rimembrar delle passate cose,            <br/>Ancor che triste, e che l'affanno duri!"<br/>-Alla Luna, Leopardi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Per l’ennesima volta John entrò nell’ufficio senza bussare e per l’ennesima volta Tommy dovette ricordargli che erano dei malviventi ma non dei maleducati e che se l’avesse fatto ancora l’avrebbe rispedito fuori a calci in culo. </p>
<p>-Eddai Tommy, non è poi così grave.-, ribattette lui, versandosi un bicchiere di whisky.</p>
<p><em>“Fai pure come a casa tua.”</em>, pensò Thomas, accendendosi l’ennesima sigaretta e appoggiando i piedi sulla sua scrivania. Lui era autorizzato a fare ciò che voleva là dentro, dopotutto era quello che mandava avanti la baracca.</p>
<p>-Dimmi che vuoi e poi torna da dove sei venuto, fammi il piacere. Ci sono un bel po’ di casini che devo sistemare.-, borbottò il maggiore, massaggiandosi le tempie.</p>
<p>Non aveva mai avuto dei mal di testa così martellanti, ma in quegli ultimi giorni la sua mente sembrava non volergli dare pace. Aveva talmente tante cose di cui occuparsi che nemmeno Lizzie riusciva a stare dietro ai suoi innumerevoli impegni.</p>
<p>-Volevo sapere come fosse andata con la siciliana, ha accettato?-</p>
<p>Ah, cazzo. Non se n’era dimenticato, ma non era uno dei suoi bisogni più impellenti, dunque non ci voleva perdere troppo tempo.</p>
<p>-Inizialmente ha dato di matto quando ha capito che lavoro le stessi offrendo, ma alla fine ha deciso di pensarci su. Mi darà la sua risposta domani prima di pranzo.-, rispose semplicemente, sperando di liquidare così la questione. </p>
<p>Non aveva intenzione di spiegare a suo fratello quanto quella ragazza risvegliasse dentro di lui emozioni contrastanti. Si ricordava ancora di quando, tornato dalla guerra, il rumore assordante delle mitragliatrici che lo tenevano ancora sveglio la notte, avesse sentito parlare di lei per la prima volta. Era al locale delle scommesse, quando si era accorto del piccolo capannello di uomini che si era formato attorno ad un tavolo. Tutti sembravano rapiti da ciò che stava raccontando uno di loro, un ragazzo giovane, siciliano come lei, intento a descrivere nel dettaglio come una certa Maria Ruggero gli avesse <em>chiaramente</em> sorriso sulla strada per il mercato.</p>
<p>-Non dire stronzate Pietro, quella lì non sembra nemmeno accorgersi che esistano gli uomini. E in ogni caso non si accorgerebbe proprio di te.-, lo aveva rimbrottato suo fratello Arthur con una scrollata di spalle.</p>
<p>-Beh siete liberi di non credermi, ma io so cosa ho visto.-, se la prese il ragazzo, mettendo su una specie di muso.</p>
<p>-Sarei proprio curioso di sapere cosa sia così interessante da costituire una scusa accettabile per non fare un cazzo durante l’orario di lavoro.-, era intervenuto allora Tommy, più curioso che arrabbiato per il comportamento dei suoi uomini.</p>
<p>Sei paia di occhi tra il preoccupato e il sorpreso si erano fissate nei suoi prima che quel tale Pietro si decidesse a prendere la parola.</p>
<p>-Stavamo parlando di Maria, una delle nostre <em>picciotte</em>.-</p>
<p>Thomas aveva alzato un sopracciglio, poi suo fratello John aveva preso a raccontargli di quella ragazza che durante la guerra era sbocciata, accogliendo con i suoi leggendari occhi blu e i ricci castano violaceo i soldati tornati dal conflitto. La cosa più interessante era che dagli uomini lei non voleva nemmeno farsi avvicinare e, ogni qualvolta uno di loro le rivolgesse la parola, evitava di intavolare una conversazione: preferiva starsene al lavatoio con un’amica a fumare e ridere.</p>
<p>-Se non vuole avere niente a che fare con voi allora lasciatela in pace, mi pare semplice.-, aveva risposto lui, nascondendo una risata nella voce.</p>
<p>Lui di donne ne aveva sempre avute quante ne voleva, conosceva ed apprezzava la bellezza. La storia di una ragazzina diventata incantevole dopo aver superato la pubertà non lo interessava nè sorprendeva più di tanto. In più era pronto a giurare che non fosse nulla di speciale: gli anni trascorsi in trincea avevano reso ogni uomo talmente assetato di sesso che molti si sarebbero scopati volentieri le loro stesse sorelle se ne avessero avuto la possibilità. Si dovette ricredere, però, quando diverse settimane dopo, mentre attraversava la città in compagnia di John e Finn, si trovarono a passare per il quartiere italiano.</p>
<p>-Eccola, Tommy, è quella.-, aveva detto John, indicando con un cenno del capo una delle donne al lavatoio.</p>
<p>L’uomo la riconobbe dal racconto che era stato portato alle sue orecchie e dovette dar ragione al ragazzo che pensava gli avesse sorriso. La prima volta che Thomas Shelby vide Maria Ruggero lei stava ridendo a qualcosa che la sua amica le aveva detto. La ragazza aveva alzato il mento, scuotendo la testa, i ricci che cadevano in onde regolari sulle spalle dritte, la linea del collo che si univa armoniosamente alle clavicole sporgenti e gli occhi, di un blu profondo come l’oceano, che sembravano anch’essi ridere con lei. Aveva pensato che fosse la cosa più bella su cui avesse potuto posare lo sguardo.</p>
<p>-Capisci adesso perchè tutti sono così ossessionati da lei?-, gli aveva domandato suo fratello, mentre passavano oltre, lasciandosi il chiacchiericcio alle spalle.</p>
<p>Sì, lo capiva benissimo e, due anni dopo, quell’immagine era ancora viva nella sua memoria. Eppure, ogni volta che aveva avuto modo di parlarle il suo primo istinto non era stato quello di baciarla o passarle il dorso della mano sulle guance, seguendo il profilo del viso. In più di un’occasione si era dovuto trattenere dallo sbatterle quella testa dura contro un muro, sicuro che i mattoni si sarebbero rotti con più facilità. Era intelligente, non poteva negarlo, ma l’unica persona che pensava essere così testarda era lui stesso. Forse il motivo per cui gli era così difficile sopportarla era proprio che gli assomigliava troppo e lui, con gli anni, aveva imparato ad odiarsi. </p>
<p>-Ha un bel caratterino, non c’è che dire. Quasi quanto la sua amica.-, borbottò il fratello e, in men che non si dica, gli occhi di Thomas scattarono, fermandosi in quelli di John.</p>
<p>-Stai lontano dalla rossa, John, non pensarci nemmeno. Questa non è una gita di piacere in Italia, si tratta di lavoro.-, fece, puntandogli un dito contro.</p>
<p>Dall’espressione afflitta del ragazzo potè capire che i suoi timori erano più che fondati. Chissà che diavolo si era messo in mente per potersela portare a letto.</p>
<p>-Dio, Tommy, non pensavo si facessero i processi alle intenzioni qui. E poi non puoi negare di aver sperato almeno un paio di volte di andare fino in fondo con Maria.-, sbuffò l’altro, finendo il suo bicchiere di liquore.</p>
<p>Thomas ci aveva sperato più di un paio di volte, soprattutto negli ultimi tempi, quando passavano il lunedì pomeriggio a guardarla lavare i panni. Ma lui, a differenza dei suoi fratelli, era in grado di capire quando una scopata avrebbe potuto rovinare i loro piani.</p>
<p>-Non è questo il punto. Tu stalle alla larga e basta.-</p>
<p>-Pensi che accetterà?-</p>
<p>-Certo.-, mentì lui.</p>
<p>La verità era che non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da una come Maria. Lui aveva il dono di saper leggere le persone, ma con lei non ci riusciva, quasi fosse un libro in cirillico. Si sarebbe dovuto affidare  alla possibilità che la prospettiva di avere le tasche piene di soldi prevalesse su quella di poter essere ammazzata come i suoi genitori. In più, se lei avesse rifiutato, gli Shelby si sarebbero trovati in grossi guai con la prospettiva di allargare i loro territori d’influenza. Doveva solo sperare per il meglio. E magari chiedere a Polly di accendere una candela in chiesa, male non avrebbe fatto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitolo Cinque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Non sono una signora<br/>Una con tutte stelle nella vita<br/>Non sono una signora<br/>Ma una per cui la guerra non è mai<br/>Finita."<br/>-Non sono una Signora, Bertè</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Quando la sveglia suonò, inutilmente, dato che non aveva chiuso occhio quella notte, Maria aveva deciso di rifiutare il lavoro che Shelby le aveva proposto. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi ammazzare per otto sterline alla settimana.</p>
<p>Mentre si guardava allo specchio, acconciandosi i capelli con il ferro rovente e le forcine, cambiò idea. Al diavolo, quei soldi le avrebbero fatto comodo e poi stava già godendo alla prospettiva di vedere la mafia siciliana cadere.</p>
<p>Rimase su quella posizione fino alle cinque della sera, quando si incontrò con Giovanna e le spiegò tutto. Per poco la sua migliore amica non svenne, poi riprese le forze ed iniziò a colpirla mentre le urlava che non poteva pensare di essere così stupida ed egoista: se le fosse successo qualcosa che ne sarebbe stato di sua sorella? Presa dalla foga, dalla rabbia sfociata in pianto e dalla preoccupazione Giovanna le aveva inavvertitamente tagliato un sopracciglio con un braccialetto e il sangue aveva parzialmente oscurato la vista di Maria. Come sempre aveva ragione: non poteva lasciare sua sorella da sola, aveva appena diciassette anni e non voleva che passasse ciò che lei stessa aveva passato. Quando si furono entrambe calmate e Maria ebbe nuovamente cambiato idea, le due amiche si sedettero alla toletta nella camera della mora e Giovanna le medicò la ferita. Non era profonda, ma sanguinava molto. Le dispiaceva di averla colpita, disse, ma se avesse continuato in quel modo l’avrebbe fatta presto impazzire. </p>
<p>Maria passò un’altra notte quasi in bianco. Riuscì a dormire un paio d’ore, ma fu svegliata da un incubo che la lasciò senza fiato. Era di nuovo in Sicilia, il giorno in cui Massimo l’aveva salvata dal serpente. Solo che quella volta lei era la giovane donna con il cuore ferito e la vipera aveva gli occhi di Thomas Shelby. Come quel giorno di quattordici anni prima Maria aveva voltato le spalle al serpente, cercando di scappare, solo che questo le si era avvinghiato ad una caviglia e le era salito sulla schiena, fino ad arrivare alla sua spalla. </p>
<p>-Uccidilo, è quello che vuoi da sempre e ora puoi farlo.-, le aveva sussurrato all’orecchio.</p>
<p>La voce era quella di Shelby, ma la ragazza aveva sentito chiaramente la lingua biforcuta accarezzarle la pelle del collo. Si era girata, trovandosi davanti Massimo, lui ancora dodicenne, ma con i vestiti macchiati e Maria sentiva, sapeva che si trattava del sangue dei suoi genitori. Improvvisamente aveva percepito un peso nella mano destra e, abbassando gli occhi, si era accorta di impugnare una pistola. Non aveva guardato nel caricatore ma sapeva che aveva a disposizione solo una pallottola, sarebbe bastata. </p>
<p>-Avanti, uccidilo.-, continuava a dirle la vipera.</p>
<p>E lei, senza esitazione, aveva alzato il braccio, preso la mira e sparato.</p>
<p>Si era svegliata quando il rumore del colpo, così forte da sembrare vero, le era rimbombato nelle orecchie. Non era più riuscita a chiudere occhio, chiedendosi cosa quel sogno significasse. Quando i primi raggi di sole avevano iniziato a sbucare attraverso le tende, aveva già bevuto qualche caffè e riletto la lettera mensile di sua sorella un paio di volte, giungendo alla conclusione che l’incubo non avesse alcun significato, erano solo i deliri di una mente stressata e privata delle ore di sonno necessarie. Si prese tutto il tempo necessario per prepararsi, stirando la camicetta azzurra e la gonna nera prima di indossarle e fissando il velo di pizzo color notte sulla crocchia, piegandolo all’indietro in modo che non le oscurasse la vista. Uscì di casa alle sette e mezzo, incontrandosi con Giovanna e Teresa per partecipare al rosario prima della Santa Messa. Il suo stomaco si era ormai abituato all’assenza di cibo fino all’ora di pranzo della domenica, ma quel giorno i crampi la stavano divorando, rendendole difficile concentrarsi sulle preghiere. Seguì distrattamente la celebrazione, soprattutto perchè, essendo in latino, non capiva quasi nulla, ma la sua attenzione fu catturata nel momento dell’omelia, l’unica parte in inglese. Il parroco stava parlando del Vangelo, quello delle tentazioni, spiegando come il Signore avesse sconfitto il diavolo, rendendo vani i suoi tentativi di piegarlo alla sua volontà. Maria sentì i polmoni svuotarsi di tutta l’aria che contenevano mentre il sacerdote continuava a predicare, urlando alla chiesa attonita. </p>
<p>-Gesú Cristo ci vuole insegnare che, se dovessimo incontrare il diavolo è nostro dovere, da uomini e da cristiani, guardarlo negli occhi e fare tutto ciò che è possibile per dirgli “Tu non hai potere su di me! Tu non avrai mai potere su di me!”-, diceva l’uomo, agitando le braccia e indicando l’icona rappresentante il Signore nel deserto. </p>
<p>Gli occhi di Maria si spostarono lungo la navata, finchè il suo sguardo si posò su Massimo e le altre famiglie mafiose presenti. Era lui il suo diavolo, lui quello che avrebbe dovuto fissare, gridandogli che non l’avrebbe mai piegata, che non aveva diritto di usarla a suo piacimento. Doveva fare ciò che era in suo potere per fermarlo, per salvare lei e gli altri: se Cristo era dalla sua parte allora quella era la decisione giusta da prendere. Con uno sforzo deglutì, osservando Giovanna al suo fianco, sperando che l’amica l’avrebbe perdonata e appoggiata comunque le situazione sarebbe evoluta. Aveva paura, ce l’aveva sempre avuta da sei anni a quella parte, ma sapeva che nessuno sarebbe dovuto vivere in quel modo, non era giusto. Improvvisamente, mentre si inginocchiava per la consacrazione, si sentì riempire di una rabbia e un’ odio che credeva di aver ormai sepolto sotto strati di accettazione e impotenza. La ragazza chiuse gli occhi, stringendo le mani con una forza tale da farle sbiancare le nocche, mentre la sua mente correva al sogno di quella notte. Voleva provare di nuovo quella sensazione di potere, quando, impugnando l’arma, si era sentita invincibile, finalmente in grado di decidere liberamente delle sue sorti. </p>
<p>Sentì lo sguardo di Shelby sulla sua schiena ancora prima di vederlo. La celebrazione era quasi terminata, stava tornando al suo posto, quando lo vide appoggiato ad un muro della costruzione, fissandola insistentemente. Quell’uomo sembrava avere il più totale sprezzo del pericolo: farsi vedere così nella chiesa del quartiere italiano sarebbe stato considerato un affronto tale e quale allo sputare sulle scarpe del capo-famiglia dei Greco. Maria cercò di fargli cenno con lo sguardo di andarsene ed aspettarla fuori, ma lui non si mosse di un centimetro. Mentre si sedeva vicino alle sue amiche, Giovanna avvicinò le labbra ad un suo orecchio, mandandole brividi lungo la schiena.</p>
<p>-Quello ha un desiderio di morte. Chi si crede di essere ad entrare qui come se nulla fosse?-, fece a denti stretti.</p>
<p>Maria non riusciva nemmeno a guardare nella direzione della rossa, ben sapendo di stare per tradire la sua promessa, ma si limitò ad annuire. Da una parte non vedeva l’ora di potersi alzare dalla panca e parlare con Shelby, dall’altra sperava di restare lì per sempre, dimenticare tutto e tornare alla sua solita routine. Quando, finalmente, il sacerdote uscì, Maria si mosse quasi inconsciamente, seguendo Thomas Shelby con gli occhi mentre si defilava dalla porta laterale che dava su una strada stretta e poco trafficata. La ragazza lasciò che il velo le coprisse il volto, sperando che nessuno la notasse ed uscì dalla chiesa, trovandosi all’aria aperta, il cuore in gola e lo sguardo glaciale del moro che sembrava volerla schiacciare contro il muro dell’edificio. Aveva la gola secca e faceva fatica a respirare, ma cercò di sembrare il più rilassata possibile: non era stupida e sapeva come comportarsi con gente come lui. </p>
<p>-Posso offrirvi una sigaretta, signorina?-, disse Shelby per rompere il ghiaccio, accendendo la sua con un fiammifero.</p>
<p>-No, grazie. Preferirei fare in fretta dato che avete voluto dare spettacolo presentandovi durante la celebrazione.-, ribattette lei, sollevando il panno di pizzo per sostenere gli occhi dell’uomo con i suoi.</p>
<p>Il giovane arricciò un angolo delle labbra in una sorta di ghigno, poi prese una boccata di fumo, aspettando che la foschia si disperdesse nell’aria prima di tornare a parlare. Stava giocando con lei, lo sapeva. Cercava di farle perdere la pazienza, spingendola a fare qualcosa di cui poi si sarebbe pentita, permettendogli di bollarla come una ragazzina capricciosa. </p>
<p>-Avete avuto modo di riflettere sulla mia proposta?-</p>
<p>Maria si staccò dal muro, avvicinandosi lentamente all’uomo, mettendo un piede davanti all’altro, finchè non fu a qualche centimetro dal suo corpo. Non staccò lo sguardo dal suo nemmeno per un istante, notando con piacere che Shelby aveva trattenuto il fiato, poi alzò una mano e sfilò la cicca dalle sue labbra prima di portarsela alla bocca e aspirare. Piaceva anche a lei giocare, dopotutto, non c’era motivo per cui lui fosse l’unico a divertirsi lì.</p>
<p>-Sì, signor Shelby, e ho deciso di accettare.-, rispose lei, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro, prima di porgere di nuovo la sigaretta all’uomo.</p>
<p>Se fosse sorpreso o no da come la ragazza avesse ribattuto, Shelby non lo diede a vedere. Fece per aprire la bocca, ma lei lo battè sul tempo.</p>
<p>-Ma voglio porre delle condizioni. Nulla di impossibile e so che le esaudirete: vi servo più di quanto vogliate farmi credere.-, continuò lei, senza spostarsi.</p>
<p>Riusciva a sentire il fiato del giovane sul volto, adrenalina pura che scorreva nelle sue vene. Stava fissando il pericolo negli occhi, ma per la prima volta non se ne sentiva intimorita, anzi. Dentro di lei aveva la consapevolezza di essere come la ragazza del sogno, forte e sicura di sè.</p>
<p>-Dite pure signorina, vedrò cosa poter fare.-, fu la piatta risposta dell’uomo, il tono quasi annoiato.</p>
<p>-Primo: voglio essere libera di parlare di ciò che sto facendo con la mia migliore amica, la ragazza che era al lavatoio con me.-, disse lei, provocando subito la reazione di Shelby che scosse la testa, aggrottando la fronte.</p>
<p>-No. É troppo pericoloso, più persone sapranno che stiamo facendo più il nostro piano sarà in pericolo.-</p>
<p>-Non scenderò a compromessi, Shelby. Mi fido di quella ragazza come fosse la mia mano destra: vi assicuro che se qualcuno dovesse parlare non sarebbe di certo lei.-, sbottò Maria, incrociando le braccia sul petto.</p>
<p>I due si fissarono in cagnesco per un po’, finchè l’uomo non borbottò qualcosa a denti stretti, girando la testa. Maria aspettò che prendesse un paio di boccate di fumo prima che lui le rivolgesse di nuovo la parola.</p>
<p>-Va bene, è tutto?-</p>
<p>-Dato che ciò che sto per fare comporta dei rischi voglio che assicuriate protezione non solo a me, ma anche a coloro che mi sono più vicini.-, riprese Maria, ben sapendo di dover mettere al sicuro anche le persone che avrebbero indirettamente avuto a che fare con lei.</p>
<p>-Ovvero?-</p>
<p>-Mia sorella, a Londra, e la famiglia di Giovanna.-</p>
<p>Sentiva che la situazione si stava ribaltando: Shelby avrebbe voluto provocarla, ma adesso era lui quello che stava per perdere la pazienza. Probabilmente non era abituato ad avere a che fare con donne che sapessero il fatto loro e che avanzassero delle pretese. </p>
<p>-Avete bisogno di altro, o la lady crede di aver avanzato abbastanza richieste?-, fece lui, alzando un sopracciglio.</p>
<p>In un’altra situazione Maria sarebbe scoppiata a ridere, la voce di Shelby, solitamente bassa e raschiante era così buffa mentre le faceva il verso che pensò di aver davanti uno dei fratellini della sua migliore amica. </p>
<p>-Un’ultima cosa, la più semplice in realtà.-, disse, illuminandosi improvvisamente.</p>
<p>L’idea le era venuta in quell’istante, non ci aveva riflettuto molto sopra ma decise di affidarsi all’istinto.</p>
<p>-Voglio una pistola.-</p>
<p>Quella volta Thomas Shelby non riuscì a mascherare il suo stupore e il fumo della sigaretta gli andò di traverso. L’uomo tossì un paio di volte, gli occhi resi acquosi dalle lacrime per lo sforzo, prima di puntarli nei suoi.</p>
<p>-Prego?-</p>
<p>-Mi avete sentita benissimo. Voglio una pistola.-, ripetette Maria, sostenendo la sua posizione.</p>
<p>-Che sciocchezza, che vorreste farci con una pistola? E oltretutto sono sicuro che non sappiate nemmeno come usarla.-, ribattette lui, scuotendo la testa come se stesse ascoltando i capricci di un bambino.</p>
<p>-Avete detto che opererò sotto la vostra protezione e mi sta bene, ma non voglio che uno dei vostri cagnolini mi stai alle calcagna tutto il giorno. Quindi ho bisogno di un’arma in modo che possa reagire nel caso mi trovi in una situazione di improvviso pericolo.-, spiegò semplicemente la ragazza, il tono sicuro ma calmo.</p>
<p>Sentiva di poter piegare l’uomo che aveva davanti alle sue richieste, di poter convincere uno dei capi della malavita di Birmingham a fare ciò che lei desiderava. La sua rivincita era già iniziata: l’agnello che si vendicava del lupo.</p>
<p>-Posso essere d’accordo con voi su questo punto, ma resto convinto che non abbiate idea di cosa terreste tra le mani.-</p>
<p>-Volete che vi mostri come si arma una pistola, signor Shelby? Datemi la vostra ed impiegherò meno di dieci secondi a farvi saltare il cervello.-</p>
<p>La frase, che voleva suonare in qualche modo minacciosa, fece solo increspare il volto del ragazzo in un sorriso sprezzante, che fece salire il sangue alla testa di Maria. Un giorno gli uomini si sarebbero accorti di quanto le donne potessero procurare loro guai, e non solo restando incinte dei loro bastardi. Un giorno, ne era sicura, si sarebbero riprese la loro rivincita, facendo loro rimpiangere i soprusi che avevano inflitto al genere femminile per tutta la storia.</p>
<p>-Non c’è alcun bisogno che cerchiate di intimorirmi, signorina Ruggero. Vi darò una pistola se è ciò che volete, state solo attenta a non spararvi su un piede.-, replicò lui, tirando fuori dal taschino della giacca un orologio con la catena dorata, -Vista l’ora vi chiederei di incontrarci stasera nello stesso posto della volta precedente, al medesimo orario, per firmare il contratto e definire le prossime mosse, detto questo…-</p>
<p>-Maria, sei lì? Che diavolo ci fai con questo zingaro <em>de medda</em>?-, fece la voce di Massimo, proveniente dalla sua destra.</p>
<p>Gli occhi della ragazza si spalancarono, mentre quelli di Shelby scivolarono via dalla sua figura, osservando un punto imprecisato del pavimento. Doveva pensare a qualcosa e in fretta, altrimenti quella messinscena sarebbe finita ancora prima di cominciare. </p>
<p>-Oh, Massimo, per fortuna sei arrivato, non ce l’avrei più fatta a sopportarlo!-, esclamò lei, allontanandosi da Thomas Shelby per raggiungere a passi veloci il ragazzo apparso all’inizio della viottola. </p>
<p>Quasi si gettò tra le sue braccia, ma notò che lo sguardo di Lombardo era fisso sull’altro uomo, che adesso stava fermo davanti a lui, quasi a sfidarlo.</p>
<p>-Che ti ha fatto ‘sto figlio di puttana? Si è azzardato a metterti le mani addosso per caso?-, chiese lui, prendendola per le spalle.</p>
<p>Maria dovette trattenere l’istinto di scostarsi, sottraendosi alla stretta dell’uomo. Invece si limitò a scuotere la testa, infilando una mano in tasca e tirandone fuori il suo fazzoletto ricamato con le iniziali del suo nome.</p>
<p>-Il signor Shelby era venuto a riportarmi questo: l’ho perso davanti ad una bancarella dei loro al mercato. Solo che dopo ha pensato di trattenersi per stuzzicarmi un po’, nulla di grave, giusto un attimo inappropriato.-, spiegò, marcando le ultime parole e sperando che l’uomo in questione capisse di dover stare al gioco, magari evitando di infilare il dito nella piaga e suscitare una reazione da parte di Massimo.</p>
<p>-Meglio per lui, sai che se qualcuno ti torcesse anche solo un capello gliela farei pagare, vero?-, disse il ragazzo, spostandole una ciocca di capelli dietro all’orecchio.</p>
<p>“<em>Brutto stronzo</em>”, pensò lei mentre gli sorrideva. Sapeva che non si stava rivolgendo a lei, ma a Shelby. Era il suo modo per marcare il territorio, come un cane che alza la gamba per pisciare. Pensava che Thomas Shelby costituisse una minaccia alla possibilità di corteggiarla e voleva rivendicare il suo trofeo e la sua appartenenza. La sensazione di essere trattata come poco più di un oggetto fece nascere in Maria un vortice di violenza che si sforzò di controllare. </p>
<p>-Suvvia, signor Lombardo, non c’è bisogno di essere tanto duri, soprattutto considerando il fatto che sono venuto a fare un favore alla ragazza.-, ribattettè Shelby, e Maria dovette trattenere un sorriso all’allusione implicita al loro contratto.</p>
<p>Si maledisse subito dopo per aver anche solo pensato che si potesse creare una qualche sorta di complicità tra lei e il capo dei Peaky Blinders: si trattava solo di lavoro e avrebbe dovuto trattarlo come il suo superiore. Quell’illuminazione le mise il voltastomaco, ma d’altronde tutti avevano un prezzo da pagare per poter vedere i propri sogni realizzarsi; inoltre aveva la netta sensazione che Shelby la sopportasse tanto quanto lei sopportava lui. Quello era solo un gran sollievo.</p>
<p>-Non importa che stavi a fare, ti voglio fuori dal nostro territorio.-, fece Massimo a denti stretti, prendendo la ragazza e avvicinandosela al corpo per evitare che l’uomo la sfiorasse mentre le passava accanto per uscire dal vicolo. </p>
<p>Maria si irrigidì e seguì con lo sguardo la figura di Shelby mentre si allontava, fermandosi nella luce della tarda mattinata per fare loro un cenno di saluto, abbassandosi il berretto. Il sole si riflettè sulle lamette cucite nel risvolto del cappello e la ragazza sentì il respiro di Massimo sfiorarle la nuca nervosamente. Capì che Thomas Shelby aveva intuito il riferimento di prima al malcelato avvertimento da parte di Lombardo e adesso lo stava ripagando con la stessa moneta. Capì anche che il mondo in cui stava andando ad immischiarsi era più pericoloso, sottile e infimo di quanto credesse. Capì anche che nulla avrebbe più potuto fermarla, che aveva in mano un potere che molti avevano sottovalutato: la sua bellezza e la capacità di indossare una maschera e mentire spudoratamente. Lei sarebbe stata l’Angelo della Morte, il messaggero di giustizia per Massimo e quelli come lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capitolo Sei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Stu core mme faje sbattere<br/>Cchiù forte 'e ll'onne<br/>Quanno 'o cielo è scuro<br/>Primma me dice sí<br/>E doce doce, mme faje murí<br/>Maruzzella, Maruzzé."<br/>-Maruzzella, Carosone</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Quella notte non esitò davanti alla porta a vetri del Garrison. Bussò come avevano concordato e, illuminata da dietro dalle lampade del pub, apparve sulla soglia la figura di Thomas Shelby. L’uomo, forse ricordandosi delle parole che la volta precedente Maria gli aveva sibilato contro, si vide bene dal toccare la ragazza e la lasciò entrare senza dirle una parola. La giovane donna, però, si arrestò non appena mise piede nel locale, trovando tre paia di occhi a fissarla. La famiglia Shelby quasi al completo la stava aspettando, seduta ad un tavolo, una bottiglia di gin e diverse sigarette spente nel posacenere davanti a loro. Maria riconobbe John, che la fissava con uno sguardo furbo, Arthur, il più grande dei fratelli, e Polly, la zia, impassibile e potente più di quanto si potesse immaginare. Si diceva addirittura che fossero lei e Thomas a dettare legge a Small Heat. </p><p>-Accomodati pure, bellezza, ti stavamo aspettando.-, la invitò John, battendo amichevolmente una mano sulla sedia davanti a lui. </p><p>La mora avvertì la presenza di Shelby alle sue spalle e le sue dita che premevano appena sulla sua schiena, invitandola gentilmente ad andare avanti.</p><p>-John, non ti rivolgere a lei in quella maniera. E’ una signorina rispettabile, non una delle sciaquette con le quali ti accompagni.-, lo rimproverò sua zia, la voce seccata mentre Maria prendeva posto dove le aveva indicato il ragazzo.</p><p>Non capiva il perchè di quella piccola riunione di famiglia e si sentì a dir poco fuori luogo a quel tavolino, circondata da quella gente, quei criminali. “<em>Nemmeno tu sei una santa, lo sai bene. Fuori le palle e smettila di comportarti da dodicenne intimorita.”, </em>si disse prima che Thomas Shelby si mettesse al suo fianco, le ginocchia dell’uomo che quasi sfioravano le sue coperte dal tessuto della gonna. Arrossì senza volerlo e alzò gli occhi, solo per trovare quelli grandi e scuri del più anziano dei fratelli puntati su di lei. Conosceva quello sguardo, acquoso e voglioso, aveva dovuto sopportarlo da parte di più uomini di quanti ne potesse contare fin da quando aveva sedici anni. Si sentiva in gabbia con delle tigri affamate.</p><p>-Bene, ora che siamo tutti qui possiamo procedere a redarre il contratto che ti renderà a tutti gli effetti una nostra dipendente, ovviamente sotto copertura.-, fece ad un certo punto il giovane alla sua destra, facendo scivolare verso di lei un sottile plico di fogli scritti a macchina, il logo della “Shelby Brothers LTD” sull’intestazione. </p><p>-Avevi detto che avrei potuto farle delle domande prima, Tommy.-, intervenne sua zia, facendo cadere della cenere dalla sigaretta.</p><p>Gli uomini al tavolo sbuffarono mentre Thomas le offriva una cicca, gli occhi azzurri che la sbirciavano da sotto il ciuffo di capelli neri. Maria se la lasciò accendere e assistette in silenzio alle dinamiche che si scatenarono davanti a lei.</p><p>-Eddai Polly, sempre con queste stronzate da lettrice della mano. Lascia in pace la ragazza.-, brontolò John, versandosi un bicchiere di liquore e facendole l’occhiolino.</p><p>-John ha ragione, il tempo della caccia alle streghe è finito da un pezzo Poll. Si tratta di affari.-, rincarò la dose Arthur, staccandole finalmente lo sguardo di dosso.</p><p>La giovane era però curiosa di scoprire che cosa desiderasse così tanto sapere Polly Shelby che gli altri non le avessero già riferito.</p><p>-Io non ho obiezioni, sono un libro aperto.-, disse Maria, dando voce ai suoi pensieri per la prima volta quella sera.</p><p>Tutti gli occhi tornarono su di lei e Polly alzò un sopracciglio verso John come a volergli dire “te l’avevo detto”, prima di concentrare la sua attenzione su di lei.</p><p>-Beh è tutto a vostro rischio e pericolo, signorina. Non dite che non abbiamo cercato di aiutarvi.-, fece Thomas, alzando le mani in segno di resa.</p><p>-Apprezzo il tuo coraggio, ragazza. Posso darti del tu vero?-, disse Polly, con un tono che sembrava volerla sfidarla ad impedirglielo.</p><p>No che non poteva darle del tu, ma Maria non aveva voglia di intavolare una discussione per quel motivo, quindi si limitò ad annuire.</p><p>-Perfetto, allora. Che lavoro faceva tua madre? E sua madre?-</p><p>La giovane aggrottò la fronte, non capiva che cosa c’entrassero sua mamma e sua nonna con tutta quella storia.</p><p>-Mia madre faceva la sarta mentre mia nonna si è sempre occupata della sua fattoria ancora in Sicilia.-, rispose, prendendo una boccata di fumo con uno sguardo interrogativo.</p><p>Osservò la donna annuire, come fosse compiaciuta della risposta, poi continuò a riempirla di domande.</p><p>-Cosa studia tua sorella a Londra?-</p><p>-E’ in un istituto magistrale, vuole diventare insegnante.-</p><p>-A che età hai lasciato la scuola?-</p><p>-Quando avevo circa quindici anni, era scoppiata la guerra e non ci è stato più permesso frequentare come prima. Ma lo scorso anno ho seguito un corso di dattilografia e calcolo mentale, ero la più brava dei partecipanti e ho conseguito un attestato di merito.-</p><p>Non riuscì a nascondere l’orgoglio che provava per quel suo risultato, ma non le sfuggì nemmeno la risata soffocata di John Shelby, quasi la considerasse una piena di sè.</p><p>-Sei mai rimasta incinta?-</p><p>La sua attenzione venne catturata di nuovo da quelle parole, che le fecero strabuzzare gli occhi. Ma che cazzo voleva da lei?</p><p>-No. Non sono mai rimasta incinta.-, disse a denti stretti, lasciando cadere la cenere nel posacenere con un colpo secco delle dita.</p><p>-Questo vuol dire che sei stata molto brava. Oppure che sei vergine. Quale delle due?-</p><p>La freddezza nella voce della donna le fece vedere nero per un istante. Non aveva alcun diritto di scavare così nella sua vita personale, come se non fosse lei la malvivente della situazione.</p><p>-Sono affari miei.-</p><p>-Avevi detto di non avere nulla da nascondere.-, ribattette la Shelby, senza smettere di guardarla negli occhi.</p><p>-Avanti, Poll, è abbastanza. Se non vuole parlare di questo lasciala in pace.-, intervenne Thomas, prendendo un sorso dal suo bicchiere.</p><p>-Ha detto di non avere nulla da nascondere, voglio solo vedere se sia vero.-</p><p>-Quello che ho fatto o faccio con il mio corpo non è oggetto del contratto. Non ho intenzione di rispondere a questo questionario ridicolo.-</p><p>-Ma se …-</p><p>-NON HO MAI FATTO SESSO!-, urlò allora Maria, frustrata e portata allo stremo.</p><p>Un silenzio imbarazzato scese sulla stanza mentre spegneva la cicca nel contenitore di marmo.</p><p>-Ho ventun’anni e non sono mai stata con un uomo, sei soddisfatta ora?-, continuò, veleno puro nella sua voce.</p><p>Polly Shelby si prese il suo tempo, finendo il gin e appoggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo prima di risponderle. Maria rivide chiaramente nei gesti della donna l’atteggiamento che il nipote aveva avuto verso di lei quella mattina.</p><p>-Sì, possiamo continuare con la firma del contratto.-</p><p>La ragazza iniziò a leggere le poche pagine, notando che erano presenti anche le sue condizioni, quindi prese la penna che era stata lasciata al suo fianco e appose la sua firma in calce, stando attenta a non sbavare. Quando ebbe finito prese il bicchiere di John Shelby, lo riempì di gin e lo svuotò in un sorso prima di rimetterlo sul tavolo con un rumore secco.</p><p>-Vorrei poter dire che è stato un piacere fare affari con voi, ma voglio essere onesta nei vostri confronti. Comincerò a lavorare già da domani se a voi va bene, vi auguro una buona serata.-, disse, prima di voltare loro le spalle e uscire dal pub sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>